Feedback
Feedback is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Conductoid from the planet Teslavorr. Appearance 11 year old Feedback has a black and white color scheme similar to Buzzshock. Feedback has one green eye in the middle of his head. He has two antennae and a tail that feature plugs on their tips that allows him to draw energy to himself. He has four fingers on each hand with similar plugs on the tip of each finger. Feedback has only two front toes. 16 year old Feedback looks similar to 11 year old Feedback except that he is more muscular with gold bolts on his shoulders and arms. He also has a black and green color scheme comparable to Diamondhead's shirt. His antennae are noticeably longer than when he was eleven. The round plugs on his fingers are now square. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Feedback.PNG|11 Year Old Ben as Feedback Powers and Abilities Untitledm.png|16 year old Feedback firing Energy feedback.jpg|11 year old Feedback absorbing Electricity Feedbackshowdown2.png|11 year old Ben as Feedback running on the electrical lines. Feedback has the ability to absorb and redirect any kind of energy including Mana even from a distance by using his antennas, tail, and fingers. He has been shown to possess the ability to shoot electricity from his hands without absorbing any, and propel it out in electric punches. He has also been shown to have enhanced agility and jumping. Feedback also has enhanced strength. As seen in Showdown: Part 1, Feedback can run on the electrical lines allowing him to move very fast. Omniverse By 11 year old Ben *Feedback first appeared in The More Things Change: Part 1, when 11 year old Ben used him to defeat Malware. He absorbed the electric charge from Malware and redirected it back to him causing a small explosion. *In A Jolt from the Past, Feedback battled the Megawhatts. *In Trouble Helix, Feedback battled Malware. *In Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, Feedback battled Phil as Terroranchula. *In Malefactor, Feedback battled and defeated Malware, but Malware had a plan running in the background. *In Showdown: Part 1, Feedback stopped crooks and somehow stopped a fire. He was used a third time to try to stop Malware, but Malware removed him from the Omnitrix and destroyed him. By 16 year old Ben *In Store 23, Ben used Feedback to battle Liam. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse By 16 year old Ben *''Store 23'' By 11 year old Ben *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''A Jolt from the Past'' *''Trouble Helix'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 2'' *''Malefactor'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' (x4) Online Games *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock *Ben 10: Game Creator Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse *Feedback is playable alien character in the game (by 11-year-old Ben only). Naming and Translations Toys *4" Feedback *Mini Figure Gravattack and Feedback *Feedback and Translucent Gravattack *Feedback (Build a Figure) *Feedback (Wind Up Figure) *2 Inch Mini Figure Feedback *Alien Creation Figures Feedback and Shocksquatch *Feedback (DNA Alien Figure) *Feedback Omnikit Figure Trivia *Derrick J. Wyatt said that Ben must have unlocked Feedback some time after Destroy All Aliens. *Feedback has the same transformation sequence as Four Arms and Heatblast. *In Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, it is mentioned in the flashback by a conversation between Gwen and Ben that he never gets tired of using Feedback. *Ben 23 had originally named Feedback as "Plug-Man", but later changed it due to liking the name Feedback better. *It is revealed in Showdown: Part 1 that Feedback was 11-year-old Ben's favorite and most used alien. But he used Feedback a lot, and he became addicted to him, until Feedback was later removed and destroyed by Malware and because of a failsafe, the Prototype Omnitrix will not accept any new Conductoid DNA. However, is later seen being used again in Store 23 by 16-year-old Ben (that episode was intended by the producers to take place sometime after Showdown episodes Part 1 and Part 2). *Whenever Feedback speaks, an electric sound is heard. See Also *Feedback (Dimension 23) (Dimension 23 equivalent) */Gallery/ Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Electrical Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens